


An Irish Country Honeymoon

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack celebrate Ireland's historic same-sex marriage vote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irish Country Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Because May 23 is Magnavox's birthday and she demanded this fic. And because her wish is always my command....

An Irish Country Honeymoon

“Okay,” Daniel groused. “I am here, on time and have brought my passport. Who in the hell needs me so badly that I have to get up at oh-dark-thirty?”  
Jack waited as Daniel fastened his seatbelt. “The who would be me.”  
“You?” Daniel quirked an eyebrow as he felt the jet engines accelerate.  
“I always need you. You know that.” Jack suddenly turned serious.  
“I know that.” Daniel squeezed his hand back. “But where are we going?”  
“Dublin.”  
“You just got an urge to weekend in Ireland?”  
“Not a weekend. Got us both a week.”  
“A week?” Daniel realized his questions weren’t getting him the answers he required.  
“Thought you might like a honeymoon. You know, after the ceremony.” With a big smile, Jack handed him a sheet of folded paper.  
Daniel unfolded the paper, his mind frozen. “They did it?”  
“They did indeed. And where else would a good Irish boy want to be married but on the Old Sod?” Jack’s Irish accent had not improved over the years. “Just waiting for, you know, you to say yes.”  
Daniel’s eyes sparkled. “That was never in question. So, a week in Dublin?”  
“Ceremony in Dublin. A week in our own secluded country cottage. Just the two of us and a field of cows. Or maybe sheep. So, what do you say?”  
“I say that I love you very, very much and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.” Daniel leaned over to meet Jack’s kiss. “And the rest of our lives start today.”  
“Today.” Jack agreed.


End file.
